Girl's Night Out
by Avalon Pickami
Summary: A Major Crossover. Written with Iria. Avalon and the girl's go clubbing and the guy's decide to follow. Warning: insanely crazy! Please R&R.


Girl's Night Out A Ronin Warrior-Dragon Ball Z-Sailor Moon-Gundam Wing Crossover By Avalon Pickami and Iria  
  
It was a typical lazy Saturday At Mia's mansion. Mia and Kento were downstairs cooking(well Mia was cooking, Kento was following her around), Iria, Miliardo, Alita, Vegeta, Go-Ozuru (don't ask you don't want to know!) and Sarah were over. The guys, Avalon and Snowy were already in the living room when they arrived. Trunks and Avalon were, once again, inspecting each other's tonsils. Snowy was sitting in Sage's lap and Sarah and Ryo were giving each other goo-goo eyes. Go-Ozuru was lying in Rowen's arms, while Alita and Vegeta were "training" in the "Gravity Room" (so that's what you kids are calling it these days), and Iria and Miliardo were on the floor, Iria's head in his lap. And Cye was watching Trunks and Avalon with a pathetic look on his face. Finally Iria decided to start a conversation. "We're going out tonight. No guys just us girls." She said as she noticed the guys perk up. "But why?" Sage whined. "So we girls can hang out and have a chance to talk without any interruptions, Dynasty or otherwise!" Iria responded. "And so we can talk for five minutes without Trunks putting his tongue down my little sister's throat." Snowy said. Trunks blushed and Avalon made a face at Snowy. "We don't make out that much." Avalon said coldly. "Oh yes you do!" Everyone chorused. Trunks blushed even more. "Well if you keep insulting us, I'm not going to go!" Avalon said. "Well, actually, that would give us a guys night out [don't worry we aren't going to bore you with the details]" Miliardo said sensibly. The guys agreed and it was set, the girls would have there own night out and the guys would go see a movie. "So what are we going to do?" Sarah asked. "Let's go clubbing!" Iria announced, jumping into the air with her index finger up(you, know, like Sasami when she comes up with the name Tenko[child of Tenshi and Ryoko] for Ryooki). The girls fell over(Anime style!) and sweat-drops appeared on the back of the guys' heads. "I don't know if that's safe," Rowen said looking straight at Go- Ozuru as he said it. "Oh, Rowen we'll be fine, Avalon's a ¾ Saiyan ¼ Namek, Snowy is ¾ Saiyan ¼ Thundarian Snow Leopard, Alita, Iria and I are full Saiyans, and Sarah's the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction. We can defend ourselves." She replied. "Or we could just bring pepper-spray," Avalon pointed out. "Oh, sure, if you want to do it the easy way," Snowy said. "Yeah and take all the fun out of it!" stated Iria. Sweat-drops appeared on the back of everyone's heads. "Now that we have all the pathetic lines are out of the way, I suggest we start planning." Avalon said, watching her sisters every move, then running as she chased her around the room (until Sage tackled Snowy and they started making out). It was then determined that the girl's would go clubbing although they'd have to drag Snowy...oh well, no one said it would be perfect... An hour later the girls started getting ready. Avalon was in an extremely low cut, high skirt (with a slit nearly all the way up her leg) blue mini-dress. Iria was in tight black leather pants that were laced up all the way to her hips and a very, very, very low tight black halter-top that showed her (perfect) belly off nicely with no back, and at her waist with black wrist bands. Alita was in a black mini skirt with a white French cuff shirt. Go-Ozuru and Sarah were both in flair legged jeans, Go-Ozuru was in a navy blue halter-top and Sarah was in a red spaghetti-strap tank. Snowy was planning on going in straight legged jeans and a tee-shirt. But, Avalon threatened to let Iria have her way with Sage, and Iria's comment to this was "Oh! Miliardo AND Sage this should make interesting night!" with an evil grin as her outfit turned to a blood red devil horns and a tail formed, if she didn't change into the clothes they had picked out: Flair-legged jeans and a green tank-top, as well as let Avalon and Iria put some make-up on her. Snowy put on the outfit and let them put on her make-up and even let them accessorize (even though it wasn't part of the deal), but she wouldn't let them touch her hair. Then a problem arose. "You're not going out of this room without changing into something else!" Alita said. "You either Avalon." Snowy said. "Okay then I'll wear one of Iria's dresses!!" smiled Avalon. "Yeah and I can wear one of my white high slit, low cut, form- fitting, just about see through dress. Come on Avalon." Iria started to take Avalon to her room. Snowy and Alita looked at each other and both knew what Iria had in her closet. "Okay you both win, just DON'T do anything that we wouldn't do, okay?" The girls finished getting ready and climbed into the convertible Goku had given Avalon. Avalon drove, Alita was up front, and Sarah, Go- Ozuru, and Snowy were in back, and Snowy was still sulking, Iria was sitting behind the back seats on the trunk, with her arms in the air, laughing her brains out (yes, we know it's illegal, but this is Iria we're talking about! Iria's Comments: Who's going to stop a Saiyan with CRYSTAL BOOM? well maybe Heero... Avalon's Comments: *Sweat drop* No! Not the Overkill attack!). Avalon kept telling her to shut-up and put her arms down before she got a ticket. Iria refused, but fortunately they arrived at the night club before Avalon got a ticket. After they found a parking place, they piled out of the car. They walked over to where the bouncer was picking people to get in. "You four girls, you can come in, you with the long hair, you're out." "Me?" Avalon asked. "No babe. Her." he said pointing to Snowy. The girls nodded. Sarah, Zuru, Alita, Iria, you and I will circle around Snowy when the bouncer isn't looking and we'll sneak her in, Avalon said to them telepathically. No let me have my fun, just stand there and look pretty, Iria responded. The other girls just looked at each other but let Iria have her fun. Iria went up to the bouncer and with big puppy dog eyes(not to mention a nice view down her shirt!) "Won't you please let her in?" "No." "Please?" as she started to stroke his chest with her hand. "Um...." Iria moves her stroking hand to his...(Avalon's comments: *HUGE Sweat drop appears on back of head* First of all, let me say I took no part in this scene except I asked Iria the question, 'How do we get Snowy past the bouncer?' This is all Iria. 2) We know, since this is rated PG-13, that whoever reads this SHOULD be intelligent enough to know WHERE she was touching him. That is all. *Iria grows horns, tail, fangs, outfit turns red and pitchfork appears out of no where and she is a grinnin' madly* Avalon's comments: *Inquires innocently with Bambi eyes* Does that means you have a beard and mustache too? *bats eyelashes and gives Victory Sign* Iria: *eyes have little flames in them* No) cheek passionately. (Avalon's Comments: Cheek, huh? So that's what you kids are calling that very, um, IMPORTANT part of the male body [well, important to them ... ] these days. And can you tell we're having too much fun here *Victory Sign* Iria: that's NOT what I meant!! Avalon: Sure ya didn't) "So can she come in with us, please?" Begged Iria. "Okay just come back after..." The others sweat dropped majorly. "Maybe if you're good," smiled Iria. Just before they walk in Iria gives the bouncer a little kiss on his cheek. Alita looked like she was going to kill Iria. "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" asked Iria innocently. "The whole thing with the bouncer!! How could you do that? You showed him a perfect view of your chest and you kissed him!!! Plus you have a boyfriend!" "Momentary brain lapse, won't happen for a few more minutes promise." They entered the night club. It's My Life by Bon Jovi was blasting, people were dancing and drinking and generally having a good time. "I'll be designated driver. And Iria, no more than three, you remember what happened on New Year's!" Avalon said sternly. The girls shuddered at the memory of the time Iria had a few too many. She had ended up dragging all the guys and Mia (hey she was smashed, she couldn't see well at all...) and did a um, er, well, I really don't want to embarrass her but, um, it wasn't pretty [shudder]. Poor Miliardo nearly died trying to get her off Mia's kitchen table. "Avalon, I haven't had tea* since. So lay off, Mother!" Iria responded snidely. Avalon gave her a pained look. The argument was over, and they started partying. About five minutes later, a group of hot guys approached. Each one went up to a girl to ask her to dance. They weren't sure, the guys looked awfully familiar... "Duo?!" Snowy shrieked. It was then they realized they were at the same club as the Gundam pilots! Go-Ozuru didn't know them, so she just sat down at the bar to watch. Sarah went with Heero, Snowy with Duo, Avalon with Quatre (enough with the yaoi folks, it gets annoying!), Wufei with Alita, and Trowa and Iria. The music had just slowed down to Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. Avalon, Iria, and Sarah still hit the dance floor (hey, like the song says, girls just wanna have fun! And Iria LOVES fun:)) with Heero, Quatre, and Trowa, but Snowy, Alita, Duo and Wu-fei sat with Go-Ozuru. Avalon snuggled close to Quatre and put her head on his shoulder. A sweat drop ran down Quatre's face until Avalon spoke. "It's so cold." She whispered. Quatre nodded. Alita and Wu-Fei were talking about something (hmmm maybe the many ways to train in the Gravity Room what do u think Avalon? Avalon: Definitely! *Victory Sign from both*) Snowy and Duo were, well, talking about the many ways to kill someone (*cough* Dorothy* cough*) and Sarah and Heero were both talking about something. Trowa kept on glancing at Iria's top. She tried to ignore it, but when he started to look at her pants and her top she couldn't take it anymore and finally she yelled out at the top of her lungs just as the guys walking into the club, "YES I'M GOING COMMANDO OKAY ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Then the music stopped and everyone turned to look at them they both turned bright red and both looked down. They could hear cat calls through out the floor. Avalon said, "Way to go girl," sarcastically. Alita had the 'oh my god' look and Sarah was laughing with Heero. Cye looked at Miliardo who was hitting Kento in the back of his head because he started to elbow him. Sage had to comment, "I wish that Snowy would say something like that." Rowen, "I wish Go-Azuru would do something like that." Ryo, "I wish that Sarah would wear something like that!" The other guys soon find out what she was wearing and agreed with Ryo. They all looked at Trunks expectantly. "What? Avalon is like that, well sometimes anyway." Trunks said. The others nodded as that hit them. "You wanna dance?" A girl had walked up to Trunks and was flirting majorly with him. "Do I know you from some where?" Trunks grinned coyly. He nodded, leaned forward and kissed her. The girl's eyes went wide. 'What the hell?' "TRUNKS?!" Avalon yelped. He nodded. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You knew- Holy Shit! The other guys are here too? What are you doing here? You knew this was a girls night onl-" Trunks cut her off with a passionate kiss. Avalon pulled away. "You think you can get off just by kissing me?! Listen Trunks, you shouldn't be here. Go home. NOW." "Avalon, we just wanted to make sure you guys were safe." "Trunks, you've seen us fight, why wouldn't you think we'd be safe?!" "I-I-I... It was Rowen's idea." Trunks stuttered, pointing to Rowen. Rowen's eyes bulged. "Why are you bringing me into this?" "Never mind who's idea it was, just go home now." "No." "What did you say?" Avalon asked, voice getting dangerously low. "No. We're staying here in case something happens." Trunks said coolly. "I can't believe you don't trust me!" Avalon gasped. "I trust you, I just don't want anything to happen to you." "Oh," Avalon whimpered, eyes tearing up. "Hey baby wanna dance?" A creepy guy had just walked up and had started putting his hands all over Avalon. Trunks gave a Avalon a look that clearly said 'please let me waste him NOW!' Avalon gave him her own look that read 'Let me handle this.' With one swift, graceful movement, Avalon flipped him, and had a small dagger at his throat. "Don't. Touch. Me." Avalon said in a voice of pure steel. "I told you we could protect ourselves." She said to Trunks sweetly as she let the guy up.  
  
Avalon and Trunks sat down at table. "Guys, go have fun, just don't let the others see you. They won't be as, uh, forgiving as I am." Avalon said as the other guys drifted off. Avalon leaned back onto Trunks and they started to, well, um, er, inspect each other's tonsils again. After a few minutes of making out Avalon pulled away. Trunks tried to pull her back into a kiss but Avalon pushed him away. "I have to get back to the girls, Trunks." Avalon scolded him. "Why can't you just stay here with me?" pouted Trunks. "I'll see you in a little bit hon," as Avalon stood up, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back on to the dance floor without a backward glance. Back on the dance floor Ricky Martin's She Bangs was playing. Iria was having a blast (Avalon's Comment: Like when is she not?) but had a funny feeling that someone was watching her. Miliardo and Vegeta were sitting at a table just able to watch Alita and Iria, but they weren't able to see them. Then three guys came up to Iria, Avalon (who just came back and was dancing)and Alita and started to grind them. Alita stopped dancing and gave the guy a 'stop it now or else' look. The guy didn't stop and started to grind harder than he was when he started. Alita punched him into a wall and walked away. Vegeta after seeing this powered up a little bit and went over to Alita who was standing behind her. "Don't ever touch me again or I swear I'll kill you very, very slowly." growled Alita. Vegeta was just a little surprised by her statement since she was the calmer one out of Iria and herself and didn't usually say stuff like that. When Alita turned around and bummed into Vegeta, she was furious. Alita couldn't believe that Vegeta would follow her here and she knew by his power level and by the look on Vegeta's face that he just saw what happened. "You want to go?" Vegeta asked. "Why did you follow us?" asked Alita in a very pissed voice. "It wasn't my idea it was...Trunks' idea to follow Avalon." "I can't leave Iria alone- wait did you say that it was Trunks's idea?" "Yeah." "Are all of the boys here too?" "Yes Miliardo's watching Iria so you don't have to worry about her so lets go home." Vegeta kissed Alita really quick so that no one would see and they went out of the club after telling Miliardo that they were going home. Avalon and Iria were still grinding to She Bangs and two other guys came up and one started to grind with Avalon and the other Iria so they both had two guys grinding with them. Avalon got a little pissed when the two guys that she was, er, dancing with sandwiched her against them. "Stop it!" Avalon pushed them away from her but they just went back to what they were doing before. Avalon pushed them away again. "Stop it or else you'll end up like your friend over there," Avalon pointed to guy that Alita was dancing with. The guys went over to Iria who wasn't paying must attention to anything except dancing with the two, now four guys. Miliardo saw that Iria was dancing with the four guys and how they were dancing too. He got up and walked over to them. "Do you mind getting off of my girlfriend?" growled Miliardo. Two of the four guys just looked at him but went back to grinding Iria. Miliardo grabbed them both by the shirt collar and pulled them away from Iria, who then noticed Miliardo. "What do you think you're doing here?" asked Iria Miliardo stopped and looked at Iria, "Having a 'Boys Night Out.'" "Yeah right! Who's idea was it to follow us?" "Er...Cye's." responded Miliardo weakly. "Oh really? Where's Alita? I haven't seen her for awhile." "Vegeta found Alita and they left." The four guys left because Iria stopped dancing with them. "She left?" Miliardo nodded. "I'm going to find Avalon..." Iria walked away. When she found Avalon she pulled her into the ladies' room. "Did you know the guys are here?" she asked her, as she eyeballed two girls making out on the counter, right next to her.(this is an Avalon thing not an Iria thing. Avalon's Comments: You've never been to a night club have you, And yes, I have, let's just say I have some very WEIRD Cousins. Also, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) Avalon looked away from the two girls. "Unfortunately yes. Can you believe this? I mean we did this to get away from them! And they show up, I mean I was so mad-" "Avalon, your lipstick's smudged." Iria said pointing to the side of Avalon's lips. "Oh, um, I, we, er, uh," Avalon said blushing. "You were making out weren't you?" Iria asked bluntly. "Um, well, yeah." She replied, turning redder than a stop sign. "See? This is why I wanted it to be just us girls. You and Trunks are always together, Sage never leaves Snowy alone, and Ryo, Rowen, and Miliardo are the same with Sarah, Zuru and me. And Alita and Vegeta... well they're just always training in the gravity room. I mean, we never get time alone!" Iria was yelling at Avalon. "Well, Kayura and Mia are having an up all night party, so we could go home and crash the party there. All we have to do is lock the door to keep them out." Avalon pointed out. "No how about we stay here and kick the guys out? I'm not in the mood- on second thought, lets go home," Iria had one of her demonic smiles on. Then they heard a crash. All of a sudden Sarah and Go-Ozuru ran into the rest room. Sarah was screaming, "Oh my gosh! Snowy threw Kento against a wall! Snowy threw Kento against a wall! The guys are here! Avalon, Iria did you realize this?!" "Slow down there killer!" Go-Ozuru screamed. "Yes we knew, and get Snowy, we're going home." Avalon said briskly.  
  
The girls left the restroom and got Snowy. They had to drag her away from keeping Sage from killing Duo, but that was expected. Iria stepped and talked with the nice bouncer until Avalon dragged her away from him. They piled into the convertible, and Iria was royally mad at Avalon. When they arrived home they piled out of the car and went inside.  
  
The End 


End file.
